


Little Black Dress

by angelusarma



Category: One Direction (Band), little black dress - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Songfic, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusarma/pseuds/angelusarma
Summary: Harry wears a Little Black Dress to a party on a dare, Louis sees him from across the room and it’s love at first sight.





	Little Black Dress

Louis palms were sweating, his nerves forming a knot against his throat as he entered a room with the kids of New York’s most rich and most famous, ranging from retired NFL sons and daughters to future socialites. He had gotten his way in by being England’s beloved playmaker in Manchester United, and being in the city it was only fair another famous face joined the party.  
He was not alone, in the sense of the word, Niall had gone to the bathroom five minutes ago but Louis was sure he saw him talking to a brunette boy. He had to thank his manager though, the one party he had gotten to attend before the friendly game had absolutely no press coverage (thanks to the money invested by all the rich kids’ parents to keep the paps out) so he was free to pick up as many boys as he wanted to, maybe even take one back to his hotel room if he got lucky.

He scanned the crowd, it was a very diverse group of stuck-up people and definitely not his kind of party, he would kill to go to a crappy bar to get a pint but a) he didn’t know his way around the city and b) he couldn’t leave without Niall. He focused on finding his goalie when his eyes landed on what could be what he decided would be his conquest for the night, wearing a black dress and dancing with no rhythm whatsoever they gathered all the attention in the room. He immediately forgot about Niall and made it his mission to know everything he could about that mysterious character. He leaned against a wall, watching the boy shamelessly dance his way to the center of the room. The mysterious boy couldn’t help but steal glances at the other man, he knew he was being observed and he was loving every second of it. He teased the staring man, slowly dropping to the floor moving his hips seductively and picking himself back up to the rhythm of the music, smiling while he did this, being stared only fed his ego and he was here for it. He got tired of waiting to be approached so he made his way in between the people, spinning and laughing as he saw familiar faces crack up at his wardrobe choice. 

Louis tensed up once he noticed he was being approached, or so he thought, so he decided to quickly pull out his phone from his jacket and text Niall in desperation. After being left on delivered twice he lifted his head up, finding the oh so interesting boy in a dress next to him nursing what seemed to be a cup of black coffee, and god would he kill for a cuppa, his head was pounding with the aftershocks of the posh liquor he was given in the entrance and he had smartly decided to take three shots of.

The boy slid the cup elegantly in the small accent table that separated them, “You look like you need it more than me” he said with a smile, Louis smiled back and offered his hand, which was immediately shook by the other man. “My name’s Harry, I’ve been wondering if there’s something up with my face, by the way you’ve been staring at me all night there’s bound to be something up with me” he said jokingly. Deep inside he knew it was the dress; he had been dared to come to go to the stupid parties his mom held in a dress and he did, he was never one to back down from a dare. Louis smiled, knowing exactly what the boy was trying to get him to confess “I’m Louis” is all he said as he continued to quietly sip the liquid from the mug. “Well Louis” he said leaning in “How about I give you a tour our less crowded and very lovely kitchen?” He nodded and followed the boy as he greeted almost everyone in the large mass of people that surrounded them which became a few encounters as they got closer to a big white door. “Come with me” the curly haired boy said as he opened the door to what seemed to be a living room with an “ensuite kitchen”, if he were to count this would be the third living room in the apartment, and he was yet to start counting dining rooms. “This place is huge” he exclaimed in amusement as he went over the room, trying to find every interesting detail in sight. Harry interrupted his moment by clearing his throat, “Yeah, but I’m guessing that’s not why you’re here, Louis” He said his name in such a weird way, pronouncing it like ‘Lewis’ it drove him crazy, but he knew what the boy was trying to do, and as much as he wanted to he had to have some self control, after all his flight left tomorrow in the am and he wasn’t one to do no strings attached. 

“No, I’m here because my management asked me too, and also because I have to be nanny for my mate Niall tonight” He confessed with no shame, he had no fun in parties like the one he was in, he was only in the footie business because he actually loved football, but he did not like the implications of being a Premier League player, nevertheless the effects of being a star player in the national football team. He was guaranteed to have a hectic life, full of made up stories and made up girlfriends, that was an issue too. Louis sighed and sat down, watching as the other boy walked around the kitchen, concentrated on making god knows what.

“I’m taking it as you’re not enjoying the party at all?” Harry laughed at his question and continued to mess around with the items in the counter, “If it makes you feel better all of mom’s parties are equally boring to this one” he said just high enough to be heard. He had always felt this way about his mother’s social gatherings, they were full of boring people who only attended to discuss money and potential businesses, as much as the boy loved his self indulgent lifestyle he just wanted the people of his kind to stop discussing their first world problems and start having fun and get wasted for once. Harry picked up the tray with what he had prepared, he didn’t pride himself with his culinary abilities but he was glad he always offer a bowl of chips and soda. He laid down the tray in front of the other man and sat down next to him, too close to him if you asked Louis. 

Louis gave up as the following question left his lips “Why the dress?” He looked straight into Harry’s eyes, there was no backing down now. Harry could only smile as he put down his glass and hid his small laugh behind his hand. “t’was a dare” he began, chuckles in between the sentences as he remembered the night before. “My best friend knows how much I despise this parties, so I was dared to spice things up in the bedroom” He said with an airy laugh, remembering Zayn’s face when he first opened the door to greet him and was met with Harry in an actual little black dress, just as they had agreed the night before. Louis smiled, inching closer to the other male, “I wonder if I choose your outfit for the next party, you’ll wear it” Harry blushed at the thought, closing his legs tighter to not let the sight of the embarrassing half-hard on show, he was so easy to get worked up, and this man had been pushing his buttons all night by just staring. Louis surrendered, liking the way Harry reacted, he decided he was going to play his game. “We could have you wear heels next time, maybe even some thigh highs?” He stroked the taller man’s cheek as he blushed intensely. “We could do that, o-or we could do that now” Louis’ eyes opened like plates, he nodded profusely. “Where do I have to sign for you to take me to your room, now”. Harry giggled and took his hand, the football player stood up immediately kissing the other man’s neck, who squirmed delighted on their way to his room.


End file.
